


Fine. Call Alex.

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [60]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Michael’s “wisdom teeth”, as they were calling whatever those freakishly sharp bones growing out of the back of his mouth were, had been hellish to remove. Because of that, he was on some nice drugs that were supposed to keep him asleep until it stopped hurting. Instead, he was awake and a mess.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: quick little doodles [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 21
Kudos: 153
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	Fine. Call Alex.

**Author's Note:**

> from my prompt list victorious #2: Character A gets their wisdom teeth removed and is a handful to deal with. Everyone has to help.

“If I spend one more moment alone with him, I am going to kill him.”

As if on cue, Michael let out a whine so loud that they could hear it from where they were congregating on the front porch of the cabin. Kyle closed his eyes, clenching his jaw at the sound. Logically, he was the doctor and he was best equipped to handle an unruly patient.

However, Michael Guerin defied logic.

“Oh, c'mon, this is his first, like, human thing he had to deal with, you have to give him a break,” Isobel told him, but she really, _really_ didn’t get it.

Michael’s “wisdom teeth”, as they were calling whatever those freakishly sharp bones growing out of the back of his mouth were, had been hellish to remove. Because of that, he was on some nice drugs that were supposed to keep him asleep until it stopped hurting. Instead, he was awake and a mess.

“Kyle!” Michael screamed. Sort of. It was more of just a high pitched whine with no consonants that Kyle had begun to recognize as his name.

“Please, help,” Kyle begged them. He had called Liz, Isobel, Max, and Maria all to come help him take care of the monster. Alex was not going to be called if they could help it. Kyle promised him that he could handle it and that he could work. Maybe he had regrets, but Alex did not need to know that.

“Okay, we can do this!” Liz said and he was more than a little thankful for her can-do attitude.

Liz marched right into the room and went to Michael who was laid out on the couch. They all followed, staring at the puffy-cheeked manchild. His face was swollen and miserable, bloody gauze bursting from his mouth along with his tongue that he’d given up control over awhile ago.

“I bet your bed would be more comfortable, Mikey,” she said softly. His eyebrows furrowed and he whined, throwing his arms around haphazardly like it was supposed to mean something. Liz blinked and then looked to Kyle.

“See? He’s a mess.”

“Hush, he can hear you,” Isobel hissed. She knelt beside him and ran a hand through his hand which only earned more whining and thrashing until he fell off the couch. Which, obviously, caused more screeching.

“Jesus,” Max scoffed. He, Isobel, and Liz all moved to hoist Michael back on the couch who was crying now. “Is he crying because he’s in pain?”

“Honestly?” Kyle sighed, “I have no fucking clue. This is the fifteenth time he’s cried since I brought him home.”

“Do you wanna go take a nap?” Maria cooed, “Or maybe have a cold smoothie? Something that’d feel nice?”

Michael mumbled out an incoherent, squeak-filled response that just made Maria frown. She put her hand to his forehead and Michael just whined again, swatting her away.

“If you couldn’t tell, he’s not really big on being touch right now,” Kyle sighed, crossing his arms. He felt like a dick, but also this was impossible. He was tired of hearing whining and tired of Michael not even trying.

“Maybe we should cave and call Alex?” Max suggested. Everyone in the room said ‘no’, while Michael just whined really loudly and held out his arms for nothing in particular. Kyle frowned.

“I said we could handle this and we can,” Kyle said, “I’m gonna go get an ice pack.”

In the minute it took him to get an ice pack, wrap it in a washcloth, and put it to Michael’s cheek, Michael had become enraged. He screeched something inhuman, flailing around even worse and knocking the ice pack out of Kyle’s hand. All the objects on the walls and even the furniture in the cabin began to quake with his irritable energy.

Kyle thought about enforcing that they not call Alex when something shattered and it became clear they needed to bring in the big guns.

“Fine. Call Alex.”

The call of defeat didn’t seem to surprise Alex who arrived much faster than he should’ve. Kyle assumed he was already on his way back.

“I told you I could help,” he said without any animosity or mocking when he walked in. The five of them were standing a good distance away from the ticking time bomb that was Michael Guerin. _That_ was what got them an eye roll from Alex.

When he sat on the couch, Michael latched onto him. They watched him put his head in his lap and curl up, finally stopping the irritating noises and the angry flailing and the out of control telekinesis. Alex even ran his hand through his hair and nothing life-threatening happened.

“Could you guys get him an ice pack? I bet that would help,” Alex said with a smile.

Kyle just did as he said because apparently one Alex was better than five other people when it came to Michael Guerin.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
